


The Point Is...

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, female to male, mild bondage, transsexualism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fall John has been giving Sherlock his space...well until one day Sherlock texts John telling him to come meet him somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson,& Calvin Marwick (OC)

John Watson wasn't overly interested in what Sherlock had been doing since he'd come back. All he knew was ever since Sherlock had been back he'd been awfully secretive of things. It wasn't too strange really -knowing Sherlock- but the texts he'd been getting were. John didn't care all that much. All he cared about was that Sherlock was back because after three years of thinking he was dead John was relieved. Seeing him again had been a weight off his chest.

At present John was sitting in his chair writing his blog. The blog had been abandoned around a year after Sherlock's ' _death_ ', but now that he was back and doing cases John had slowly been going back to the blog. It was nice, welcoming, and familiar. Things John had been in desperate need of for a while because even though Sherlock was back he still was the same as usual. He had in fact almost finished typing up their last case when he received a text which was of course from Sherlock.

**[SMS From Sherlock] I'm at Bolton Street. Please come. -SH**

John sighed warily and saved what he was writing as a draft. He'd finish it later. Sherlock asking him to meet him wasn't unusual, but he wondered what it was for this time and hoped it was actually worth his while. It usually was.

_*****Bolton Street***** _

Calvin Marwick was of course not the name he was given at birth, but that didn't make it any less powerful. Actually Calvin had chosen an English name after transition on purpose. It had after all always been his intent to move to the UK and become a citizen. Now after three years of traveling ~~shagging~~ Sherlock Holmes he was. Then again he'd also managed to shag, fool, and turn his back on Sherlock in the same amount of time so in his mind citizenship was just a consolation prize. What had really gotten him off was the slightly surprised and betrayed look in the detective's eyes when he'd realised Calvin had turned his back on him. It wasn't that there were feelings related to their shagging, of course not they were both far too careful to be ruled by such frivolous emotions. If asked Sherlock would have said he was only upset to have been tricked. Truthfully he'd developed a spot for the little Frenchman who'd taken his virginity.

Of course Sherlock hadn't laid back and taken it. After that first time he'd made it his mission to dominate and control the other when it came to sex. He also found Calvin liked being pushed around in bed. The younger man's orgasms -as Sherlock observed- were never as intense when they just had a shag. That said Calvin grew to have an obsession with Sherlock that led to him stalking the detective between jobs.

Today Sherlock had caught him at it.

The sound of Sherlock's fingers tapping against the sleek hardwood table was the only thing to be heard in the flat. He stared at Calvin. It had been a long while since he had seen the man like this and it pleased him -in more ways than one. In the young man's mouth was a gag, his wrists were bound tightly with a rope, and naked. Yummy. As battered and scared as the young transsexual man's body was Sherlock had always easily appreciated the artistry underneath it all. It was clear that under the scared flesh of his chest, back, and arms there was powerful muscle.

"Come," Sherlock said.

Calvin looked up at him arching an eyebrow briefly in slight confusion. Sherlock eyed Calvin a moment watching the hesitation

_How amusing. He seems to have forgotten his place._

"Come. Now."

Calvin again didn't move. Without missing a beat Sherlock snatched the riding crop off the table and cracked it across Calvin's cheek. The younger man whimpered softly as his cheek stung not because it hurt, but because he knew it gave Sherlock satisfaction. Slowly he moved across the minimal space between them until he was kneeling directly in front of the detective. Sherlock placed the crop under his chin forcing Calvin to look up at him. The detective's head was tilted to the side in a condescending sort of way. Grey blue eyes swept over Calvin's body scrutinizing and analysing him with a dull interest. Then the crop dropped from under Calvin's chin and slid slowly down his torso.

A grin curled Sherlock's lips. "I haven't even touched you yet." Sherlock's voice was a slow mocking drawl that sent shivers down Calvin's spine. "And look at you." He slid the crop further down to brush Calvin's fully erect cock brushing the leather lightly over the sensitive skin. The detective's eyes flickered with amusement as he watched Calvin twitch instinctively with pleasure. "Already _all_ wound up. How much did you miss me Calvin?"

Calvin groaned in frustration. The gag prohibited him from any correct speech.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Sherlock taunted.

Calvin couldn't even make a muffled sound in response before the smack of the leather against his skin cut through the relative silence of his flat. The young man doubled over moaning against the gag. His cheek pressed against Sherlock's shin as he tried to gain some composure.

Apparently Sherlock had enough of the younger man's inability to respond to him. Before he knew it the gag was gone and he was being pulled up by his hair to look at the detective. He made no sound in response this time around.

"Awe," he murmured. "Nothing to say now? How dull."

Sherlock set the riding crop back on the table and slid the zip down on his trousers. He pulled out his already partially hard cock and started to stroke it. Calvin -who was still kneeling before him- couldn't take his eyes off the detective's motions.

"Something you like?" Sherlock purred in a teasing tone.

"Yes," Calvin muttered breathily.

"Suck," he demanded.

Calvin wasted no time in scooting over to Sherlock. He nuzzled against the detective's shaft at first running his nose over the man's length. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the detective's sharp look which he took as a queue. He moved quickly to take the detective's throbbing erection into his mouth. Sherlock -as usual- made no sound in response. The detective's in pale fingers did however twist into his hair pushing him down. It wasn't long before Calvin had to relax his throat and suppress his gag reflex as Sherlock fucked his face.

**_***Outside Bolton Street***_ **

Outside the flat building John stood for a moment awkwardly before he texted Sherlock. There was hardly a minutes time before he received a text in response.

**[SMS From Sherlock] Third floor. -SH**

John furrowed his brow and skid his phone into his pocket. He entered the building and climbing the stairs up to the third floor. Doctor Watson stopped at a door and knocked sharply. From the other side he heard someone -he thought it was Sherlock- calling for him to just come in. There was a moment where John hesitated before opening the door and walking in. He hardly closed the door before he realised what was going on.

"Hello John," Sherlock said in a cool voice despite the fact there was a golden brown haired -stark naked- man vigorously sucking his cock.

John would have said he was impressed by Sherlock's composure and the man's ability to suck him off in such a way without falling over. He eyed the hands tied behind his back. The way they clenched into tight fists and then unclenched as air returned to his lungs. John couldn't help licking his lips. The boy's body was beautiful, lithe, slim, and strong -much like he imagined Sherlock would look naked.

"Wh-" his voice faltered and his ears turned a bit red. "Who is this exactly?"

"This," Sherlock began as he jerked the golden brown locks causing the boy to let go of Sherlock's cock with a pop. "Is a _toy_ of mine. His name is Calvin."

John shuffled a bit. He tried not to look at either of them in the eyes. The doctor chewed at his bottom lip. "So um...this? This is what you've been keeping from me?" he asked calmly as he could do.

Sherlock arched his eyebrow, but a smirk touched his lips. Clearly something was funny.

"Not exactly. See Calvin is someone I knew while I was away. I fancied him so much I took him with me. My traveling slag," Sherlock cooed more talking to Calvin than John as he brushed a thumb over Calvin's bottom lip. "Doesn't hurt that he's actually quite bright."

"I don't understand," John said.

"I want to share with you," Sherlock said as his fingers played in Calvin's hair in a possessive fashion. "Your dating habits haven't gotten any better in my absence so I'm sure you're dying to get off."

As Sherlock spoke John drew slowly over to them with a slight interest until he stood right in front of them. John was clearly restraining himself because Sherlock was right. It hard been a long time since he had gotten off with anyone and something about the face of the man kneeling between Sherlock's thighs was getting him. The man's lips just looked very appetising and the slight pout he made at Sherlock's suggestion. Calvin made no move towards John at first though. Actually he looked mildly frightened by the prospect of Sherlock _giving_ him to John like this. Calvin was used to Sherlock possessing him, but John was new. He'd stalked the pair since they had come back to London -even sent John taunting texts-, but he didn't ever see himself kneeling in front of him like he did Sherlock.

"Calvin," Sherlock purred dangerously.

The detective took Calvin's chin between his pointer finger and thumb looking him right in the eyes. Dark blues sparkled down at him and there was no need for words to communicate the command. John was mesmerised watching it. He'd seen Sherlock do many things, but this was just down right arousing and he could feel himself stirring. Sherlock didn't have to speak the command for them both to know.

The sniper shuffled across the floor kneeling in front of John now. John gave a short in take of breath as he watched the young man licking his lips slowly. He gave a soft purr as he leaned up -effectively exposing his arse to Sherlock in the process- and nosed John through his jeans.

"He's very good at it you know? _Loves cock._ " Sherlock said.

John groaned in response to the touch. He hadn't paid much attention to any features of the young man before him though. All that had registered in his mine was the curve of his arse, the scars on his back, the large doe eyes, and the pouty lips. Sherlock sat slowly stroking himself almost absently though his gaze never left them. He wondered how John would react when it clicked for him that Calvin was transsexual. It made sense that he hadn't noticed as Calvin moved over to him. The young man had made an effort to hide it from him and besides John's eyes were trained on the lips.

John was nearly shaking with anticipation as he slowly undid his zip and reached into his trousers. The moment John's cock was free of the binds of his shorts Calvin had taken him into his mouth. Calvin started to suck him greedily. He drew him into his mouth in a slow creeping motion. The frustrated groan he received in response made Calvin swell with excitement. Despite it all the doctor was surprisingly gentle as he tangled his fingers in Calvin's hair and started to fuck his face.

Sherlock grinned at them clearly pleased with what he was seeing. Of course he knew John's personality well enough to have deduced the results -steadily dominant, but still gentle -driving Calvin mad. If the sounds coming from the pair were any indication then Sherlock had been dead on.

He wasn't able to keep himself at bay for long. Soon Sherlock was crossing the space between them and wrapping himself around Calvin as he pleasured John. The detective attached his lips to Calvin's neck sucking hard at the spot he knew drove him wild. His fingers skated across the slim pale chest teasing the skin in spots he knew were sensitive. Calvin moaned around John's cock which in turn caused John to moan. For a fraction of a second he paused to watch Sherlock touching Calvin. Their bodies were such similar build, though Calvin was considerably shorter, and the older man's movements were so certain in their movements. John groaned emitting a string of expletives as he resumed fucking the young man's face.Sherlock was loving it. He loved watching them almost as much as he loved bending Calvin over and fucking him silly.

"You will **not** cum," Sherlock said. It was primarily directed at John -who looked to be teetering on the edge-, but Calvin knew it was meant for him a well.

John groaned as Sherlock slowly pried Calvin's mouth from the doctor's cock. Calvin gave a soft whimper.

"You love being stuffed don't you _baby_ ," Sherlock growled in Calvin's ear. "My little whore. Isn't he lovely John?"

"God yes," John groaned heaving slowly as he watched Sherlock.

"Watch," Sherlock drawled lazily though he was in complete control.

Sherlock turned his attention on Calvin staring straight through him. The sniper was reluctant to allow Sherlock to draw him to his feet, but he didn't resist. Sherlock drew the man's back against Sherlock's chest causing his cock -still hanging out of his trousers- to rub against Calvin's back side eliciting a deep moan. John's eyes followed the movement with ease. His gaze was heavy and traced the outlines of their bodies he hadn't realised at first the slightly feminine curve of Calvin's body. It wasn't that it was bad, but now standing pressed against Sherlock it was more obvious. He followed Sherlock's hands as they started at Calvin's neck sliding over the flesh, tweaking his nipples, skating across his stomach, and then headed down. John's brow furrowed a moment. He heard Calvin whimper and saw Sherlock whisper something to him -licking the shell of his war.

"Problem?" Sherlock drawled in a tone that John would have said was defensive if he hadn't known better.

"No-I," John flushed as he realised he had certainly been staring for too long. "I mean- Is he-?"

"Biologically male?" Sherlock inquired his eyebrow arching slowly. "No. Is that a problem for you?"

"N-no I just never...," he trailed off.

His words were lost as Sherlock's long pale fingers began to stroke the boy. Calvin didn't have a _normal_ penis though he'd had a great deal of surgeries to make it appear as such. The only thing that really gave him away way the fact he did not have balls and his length was rather petite. Still Sherlock clearly enjoyed the keening whimpers made by the small man in his arms as he stroked him. John was stunned. He couldn't help, but stroke himself slowly as he listened to the desperate sounds the boy made.

"Stop," said Sherlock.

The words cut through everything and both men stopped. John looked at Sherlock with slight confusion though Calvin didn't move.

"I said to watch," Sherlock said in a slightly harsh tone.

John swallowed and his hand slid off his cock slowly. Sherlock gave him a nod of approval befor turning back to Calvin. He brushed the pad his thumb over the head of his cock. Calvin clearly was battling back a sound as the skin touched, but as soon as he had started it was finished. Sherlock moved back over to the chair beckoning Calvin to follow.

"Down," he instructed.

Calvin immediately kneeled in from of Sherlock, but the detective pushed his shoulders down to the ground so his arse was sticking up in the air and completely exposed. The only sound in the room for a moment was the quick and anticipating breaths of John and Calvin. Sherlock licked his first two fingers coating them generously with saliva. He beckoned John to come over as he started to tease the wet fingers over the smaller man's hole. John was next to Sherlock in seconds watching in a sort of rapture. When the detective suddenly slammed both of the long digits into the puckered hole. He watched the muscles twitch as they acclimated to the intrusion. It was painfully arousing. Sherlock was courteous enough to pause a moment before carrying on fucking the man with his fingers.

"So much for heterosexuality," Sherlock teased watching John's cock twitch when Calvin gave a muffler whimper.

John couldn't even form a reply. He just licked his lips.

"You want a go," Sherlock stated with a slight huff.

John nodded slowly. Rolling his eyes a little at John's response. He hadn't bee asking for confirmation. He knew. Sherlock slid his fingers out slowly curling them slightly as he pulled out. Calvin moaned that time which earned him a hard smack on the arse from Sherlock. John's eyebrows arched at he looked from the red hand print to Sherlock.

"He likes it. He knows when he's been naughty," Sherlock assured.

John hesitated as he watched Sherlock move over to the table to retrieve what looked like a gag of some sort. He shoved it into Calvin's mouth. Sherlock touched his cheek lightly.

"Be good for John and I'll take it out."

John didn't catch the look Calvin gave Sherlock, but he did see the affirmative nod from the detective. As much as John wanted to ravage him he held back. The soldier spit in his hand for a form of lubrication -as Sherlock wasn't providing any- and pumped his hand over his cock a few times. Then he glanced over at Sherlock who was now sitting on the floor in front of Calvin striking himself as he watched. John drew in a slow breath as he rubbed the head of his clock over Calvin's hole. He felt the boy shudder and then without any further warning slid himself in -slowly- a single motion. John was still a moment as he panted. The inner walls of muscle squeezed around his cock making John's head spin.

"Go on then," said Sherlock irritably.

John grunted as he started to slide out before slamming back in hard. He repeated the motion several times at various speeds and angles until he was satisfied with the writhing response he got. His fingers dug into Calvin's hips as he mercilessly rutted into him. John's head was light and his whole body tingled with pleasure. This was so much better than shagging a woman. Maybe though that wasn't it. He didn't know if it was the near unbearable tightness of the boy's arse or if it was the submission. Calvin wouldn't say no to a thing he wanted to do to him and that drove him a little bit mad with power. Though at the moment he was just happy to shag him senseless.

As both of them drew closer to the edge John heard a shuffling. It had to have been Sherlock, but it didn't matter until the cool hands were grabbing his hips and stilling him. John almost growled at him as his gaze snapped up to meet Sherlock's. The look he received though caused John to reluctantly pull out. He'd been riding the crest of what was promising to be a fantastic orgasm. Calvin slumped beneath them, boneless.

"I did tell you he was my toy."

Sherlock helped Calvin up onto his lap. He was sitting on the same chair he'd been in when John came in except this time he was pulling Calvin down onto his cock instead of stuffing it into the man's face. John groaned in frustration as he watched. His hands balked into fists at his sides as he wasn't sure whether he was allowed to touch himself or not. He was waiting for an indication, but it never came.

Sherlock was consumed with the body in his immediate grasp. Slender fingers ran over Calvin's chest, arms, neck, waist, and thighs showering him with touch sensation as Sherlock slowly started to rut into him. Calvin's eyes were half closed, his skin was flushed, and John could see the sweat running down his chest. John's eyes finally fell on the small member between Calvin's legs that seemed to be weeping for attention. He moved without thinking to kneel in front of the two. John experimentally ran his hand along Calvin's inner thigh -receiving a muffled whimper- and then leaning forward to flick his tongue over the head. The audible moan that answered his ministrations almost made him jump. He hadn't even realised the gag had hit the floor.

"He's never been so loose," Sherlock commented.

It was more the tone than the words that drew his attention. He looked up at Sherlock who had stilled Calvin's erratic thrusts. John furrowed his brow.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"You know what I'm saying," Sherlock stated.

Calvin gave a soft whimper. Clearly he'd caught on as well.

"You'll have to move,"Sherlock said.

John moved from between their legs off to the side watching. Sherlock slid out of Calvin and helped him slide to the floor. The Frenchman sighed softly squeezing his eyes shut a moment before relaxing. Sherlock disappeared for a moment before returning with a bottle of lube. John watched Sherlock sit on the ground and slick himself up. He called Calvin over to him. The young man came obediently not even skipping a beat. Sherlock slid into him with ease and both of them seemed to sigh at the familiarity. The bottle was then tossed to John.

Sherlock was as patience as he could be while John costed himself thickly in the jell, but once he was finished the patience was gone. John moved over to them. The detective pulled out partially and began to instruct John wordlessly. He had to use his fingers at first. To start John was hardly able to fit one and a half -which wasn't surprising. It took nearly a half hour though before John was able to press the head of his cock into him. Every time Calvin gave a pained whimper during the process though Sherlock would distract him by teasing his cock mercilessly and kissing his neck.After he was in though just partially it was much easier.

Slowly the two older men were able to establish a rhythm: one going in and one pulling out. Calvin's body resisted, but the more they did it the more he stretched and the more the whimpers of pain turned to pleasure. John was moaning without restraint, as they thrust into him, cocks sliding past each other obscenely. Calvin would yelp loudly whenever they aligned, stretching him to the tightest. Sherlock no was no longer interested in exacting control by keeping the boy silent. In fact he seemed to be aiming to make Calvin come undone verbally.

"You love this," Sherlock growled in Calvin's ear lips brushing the lobe. "You love how I treat you like my whore. You are Calvin. I own you. Nobody could touch you without my permission. You love being possessed and wanted. I could tell you to shag anyone for me and you'd do it. You'd _want_ me to watch."

Calvin was too winded to reply. In fact he had started shaking then as the orgasm washed over him dragging him down. John could see it on his face a split second before the muscles spasmed tightly around them squeezing them. He couldn't stop his own orgasm from exploding in almost that exact same moment, but just as he came he found the heat if Calvin's arse gone. The dark blue eyes met Sherlock's steely gaze as the detective came as well. John had to pump himself manually to finish off. Clearly Calvin wasn't just the toy Sherlock instated he was.

Not a minute later Sherlock groaned loudly pulling out quickly he shoved Calvin onto his knees. Sherlock's hand skid rapidly over his cock. He stated down into the slightly boyish, but undeniably handsome face as he came. Calvin's mouth was open for it when he did and Sherlock shot thick strings of cum all over his face and in his mouth. Both of them slumped down then seeming just as spent as John. Though Sherlock undid the rope around Calvin's wrists before drawing the naked and exhausted man up to him.

However John couldn't help but ask.

"Why?"

Calvin huffed as if to say ' _Youre really going to question that?_ '. Sherlock's lips curled in a smirk though as he stroked the golden brown locks. John decided it was a possessive gesture at best -or perhaps he was appeasing Calvin- but he couldn't believe it was feeling.

"Proving a point."

"And that point is?" John asked somewhat snappishly.

"You are most certainly **not** heterosexual," he said.


End file.
